Gelora Asmara
by Noctem Iris
Summary: DGM FIC CHALLENGE! LAVEN! "Aku disini.... duduk manis menantimu...." Gelora Asmara song by Derby Romero! Tapi ceritanya punya saia!


Title: Gelora Asmara

Pair: Laven

Genre: Romance, Songfic

Author: ME!!!

Hoy..... Sori telat.....

Ini dia, DGM Fic dari saia!!

* * *

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa_

Allen menatap Lavi yang sedang makan di kantin.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa_

_Seolah-olah hanya impian yang berlalu_

_Sungguh tak kusangka dan rasa tak percaya_

"Hai, Allen!"

DAG! DIG! DUG!

Jantung Allen berdetak tak karuan saat Lavi menghampirinya.

_Cowok setampan dia datang menghampiriku_

_Hampir-hampir-hampir tak sadar dibuatnya_

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Nggak makan?" Tanya Lavi pada Allen.

"Eng…. ehehe…. nggak, aku nggak lapar…."

Allen berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Lavi hanya menatapnya heran.

"Llen, kamu yakin nggak apa-apa? Mukamu merah lho."

Saat Lavi menyentuh wajahnya, Allen langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Oi, Allen?"

Allen terus berlari hingga jauh dari kantin.

'Hyaaa…. Lavi menyentuh wajahku! Aku malu sekali…. Huuh, bagaimana ini? Sudah beberapa bulan aku memendam perasaan ini….'

Allen menghembuskan nafas berat. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Allen menyimpan perasaan suka pada Lavi, sejak mereka bertemu di Rewinding Town. Tepatnya, Allen jatuh cinta pada Lavi di pandangan pertama.

'Aku harus alasan apa ke Lavi, sudah kabur seperti tadi? Aku jadi malu sendiri.'

"Allen, mukamu semrawut."

GUBRAAK

Allen bergubrak ria. Masalahnya, Lavi lagi-lagi _popping out of nowhere_, kali ini dia keluar dari gentong di sisi taman.

"LAVI??? KENAPA KAU BISA KELUAR DARI SANA??"

"Allen, nggak usah teriak-teriak begitu."

Lavi keluar dari gentong dan berdiri di depan Allen yang mukanya mulai merah lagi.

"Allen, serius deh. Kenapa mukamu seperti kepiting rebus begitu?"

Allen tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia suka di saat seperti ini.

"Hooi, Allen Walker, kau masih disitu?"

Lavi menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Allen. Allen makin _nervous._

"AALLEENN…."

"Ah, iya, ada apa?"

Lavi menghela nafas. "Serius deh, akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh. Ada apa?"

'Aku suka kamu….' Kata hati Allen.

"Anuu…. Kayaknya aku butuh tidur, deh. Sudah ya, aku duluan!"

Allen cepat-cepat kabur. Lavi hanya bengong saja. Tapi setidaknya, Lavi jadi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Allen.

-X-X-X-

BRAAAK

Allen menutup pintu dengan keras, sekeras debar jantungnya saat ini.

"Hyaaa!! Aku nggak bisa bilang kalau begini teruus!! Aku harus bagaimana??"

Allen menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjangnya.

'Uuh…. Apakah Lavi punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Sudah berbulan-bulan aku memendam perasaan ini…. Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaan ini padanya?'

Allen menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Antara bilang atau tidak.

-X-X-X-

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti disini, Lavi."

Lavi menoleh. "Ada apa, Allen?"

Allen menarik nafas dengan gugup. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk bilang malam ini.

'Oke, Allen! Malam ini, kamu harus bisa!'

"Ehm, Lavi, ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu."

"Begitu? Aku juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Duduklah."

Allen duduk di sebelah Lavi. Jantungnya berdebar lagi.

_Datanglah, nyatakanlah cintamu_

_Katakan bahwa kau menginginkan diriku_

"Lavi, aku…. aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Allen mengaku.

"Begitu? Sama dong."

_Datanglah, bawalah bunga-bunga_

_Agar kau dapat membuatku terbang_

"Kok sama, sih?"

"Iya, kok." Jawab Lavi. Dia menatap Allen dalam.

"Kenapa, sih?" Allen mulai rikuh dan malu.

"Allen, kau mau tahu siapa orang yang kusukai?" Tanya Lavi tiba-tiba.

"Siapa, coba?" Tantang Allen, meski dia tidak siap untuk kenyataan terburuk.

"Benar, mau tahu?"

"Tinggal bilang saja kenapa, sih?" Sentak Allen yang mulai gusar.

"Namanya…. Allen Walker."

_Aku disini duduk manis menantimu_

_Aku pun ingin membuat kau tak menyesal_

Allen melongo karena tak percaya.

"Lavi…. benar--benarkah kau menyukai aku?" Tanya Allen gelagapan.

Lavi mengangguk dengan mantap meski wajahnya merah.

"Kau masih nggak percaya?"

Lavi menarik Allen ke hadapannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Allen terkejut.

"Lavi…. bukankah kau…." Allen mulai gelagapan lagi setelah Lavi menyudahi ciumannya.

"Aku tahu itu, Allen. Sebagai calon penerus Bookman, aku tahu aku tak boleh memiliki 'hati' agar tetap netral dalam mencatat sejarah. Tapi…."

Lavi memeluk Allen. "Semakin kutepis, perasaan ini semakin jadi di dalam hatiku. Aku ingin memilikimu, melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku."

"Lavi…."

_Bahwa kau telah memilih diriku ini_

_Yang akan terus membuat hidupmu indah_

"Apa jawabanmu, Allen?" Tanya Lavi sambil menatap lekat mata Allen dan mencium tangan kanannya. Allen _blushing._

"Lavi…. aku…."

"Ya? Katakan saja."

"Aku…. aku mau…."

Lavi tersenyum sambil mencium dahi Allen lembut. "Terimakasih, sayang."

Allen _blushing _lagi. Tapi dia pun tersenyum. Dan Lavi mencium bibirnya lagi.

Malam itu adalah malam terindah untuk Allen.

-X-X-X-

"Hei, Lavi, sudah ah, malu dilihat orang…."

"Sudah, mereka jangan dipikirkan."

"Ah, jangan ah, malu tuh, yang ngelihatin banyak banget."

"Sudah, kan ada aku."

Lavi dan Allen sedang di kantin untuk sarapan pada pagi harinya. Lavi mengangkat sendok untuk menyuapi Allen, dan seantero kantin bengong dulu melihatnya.

"Lavi, sudah, aku bisa makan sendiri kok."

"Nggak bisa. Ini, aa…."

Lavi menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulut Allen. Allen mengunyahnya dulu lalu menelannya sebelum bicara lagi.

"Lavi, mending kamu ambil makananmu sendiri, lalu kita makan bareng. Kalau begini kan malu dilihat orang…."

Lavi menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya sendiri lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Allen, seperti orang ciuman gitu….

Allen _blushing _gila-gilaan. Seantero kantin menjerit, ada pula yang bersorak.

"Gimana, rasanya lebih enak, kan, sayang?" Tanya Lavi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Allen ragu awalnya, tetapi sorot mata Lavi menyuruhnya jangan ragu. Dengan senyum, Allen memeluk Lavi.

"Nah, begitu, dong." Lavi membalas memeluk Allen.

Allen sangat bahagia. Dia bisa mendengar debar jantung Lavi yang sama dengannya, seakan mengatakan, 'Kita sama-sama berdebar, kalau disatukan pasti akan baik lagi.'

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Lavi…." Bisik Allen.

"Pasti. Kita akan selalu bersama, pegang kata-kataku."

Dan dunia seakan milik mereka berdua. Lavi dan Allen, tak akan ada yang bisa pisahkan mereka, karena mereka adalah satu untuk selamanya.

* * *

Gajhe yah? Namanya aja buru-buru.....


End file.
